


The Tracy Secret

by I_Am_Queen



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, First story post for Thunderbirds fandom in a while, First story post for Thunderbirds on AO3, May contain some violence, Violence won’t be too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Queen/pseuds/I_Am_Queen
Summary: There was a group of individuals, people hidden in the shadows with a plan to take down International Rescue and the GDF if all else failed. But, could the organization’s greatest plan be International Rescue’s greatest weapon?





	The Tracy Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This story may not be for everyone, just a warning. You’ll see why in the next chapter.

**_Beginnings are hard._ **

**_I could tell you how old I am._ **

**_Maybe where I come from...where I was born._ **

**_About my family._ **

**_That’s not important though._ **

**_My story is complicated._ **

**_I guess I can try to tell you..._ **

* * *

I would normally keep to the shadows. It made things easier; less of a chance of being recognized or maybe even remembered. You see, the places that I frequented were places that I _would_ be remembered. I was at these places as an observer...mostly. Places where machines marked International Rescue arrived to help out.

I’ve only intervened maybe three times and in ways that couldn’t be traced to myself. Small things like making sure there was a sturdy path for victims and rescuers to exit or a piece of intel that could help them out.

They didn’t notice I was there or that something was off when I was there...just as I had planned it.

* * *

**_They wiped our minds in the beginning.  
_ **

**_Before I had a chance to leave._ **

**_A chance to see the Thunderbirds._ **

**_A clean slate, they said the first time._ **

**_We didn’t know when we had gotten there._ **

**_We didn’t know our names or if we had a family._ **

**_They tried to do it multiple times afterwards._ **

**_We made them think it did, when it really hadn’t._ **

**_There was a time after...another prisoner came._ **

**_A man called Jeff Tracy._ **

**_He said he knew me._ **

**_That’s when things changed._ **

* * *

 

We were allowed in most areas of...wherever we were. After we were wiped that first time and before we started our training, we were left to...discover our surroundings.

Some time later...that’s the only way that I can think to describe it when time seemed to blur together and day and night almost felt like just a concept...we arrived back to our quarters to find that an empty one next to mine now had an occupant.

The man was injured...it looked like he had been in a crash and he was even unconscious at that time. I was ordered by my handler to tend to his injuries...no need to lose a ‘profitable’ prisoner, they said.

I was doing as I was told, checking for any other injury than the one on his head, when his eyes opened slowly. When my presence registered to him, he...flung his fist at me.

“Reaction delayed. Possible concussion.” I said to myself as I easily dodged the fist before going back to my examination and tried to calm him down, “It’s ok, I’m not here to hurt you. I’m going to hopefully help you get better." He didn’t say anything at first, just looked at me as I worked.

“Emily? Is that you?” he asked. I blinked in confusion. Emily? Was he talking to me? I didn’t remember my given name...and that seemed...familiar, but...wouldn’t there be some kind of recognition of sorts? I recovered within a span of a minute. I frowned and shook my head.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you think I am, but I’m probably not this Emily that you think I am. I know that may disappoint you...I’m sorry.” I told him as I bandaged him up. He didn’t waste any time in answering me.

* * *

**_They mentioned once that we had family.  
_ **

**_It was after we first got our minds erased._ **

**_That was the only time they said anything to us._ **

**_Things changed when Jeff Tracy came._ **

**_He told me something I didn’t remember._ **

**_All of our worlds changed._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still around, for anyone’s who’s read my Matters At Hand story on here. I’ve had some writer’s block and things have gotten crazy in real life. I do have another chapter in the works for that story.
> 
> On another note, I’ve fallen in love with the Thunderbirds in 2004 when the movie came out (even though I will admit that it wasn’t perfect) and decided to give a Thunderbirds story another try. Hope it isn’t too bad.


End file.
